1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolytic capacitor including an electrolytic solution, and a method for manufacturing the electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrolytic capacitor includes an anode body having a dielectric layer, a cathode body, and an electrolytic solution interposed between the anode body and the cathode body. The electrolytic solution actually functions as a cathode material. Various studies are performed concerning composition of the electrolytic solution. For example, as a technique for improving a withstand voltage of an electrolytic capacitor, it is known that boric acid and hexitol are added to an electrolytic solution (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. S63-261823).